


Should Have Called

by GreyMilligan



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMilligan/pseuds/GreyMilligan
Summary: Miles made a promise he never followed through on. Years later can he make it right?





	1. I'm Sorry, Tris

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is set after the events of the summer movie

Miles Hollingsworth noticed that the sun had finally gone down. It was getting late and he realized that the party had died hours ago. Miles looks to see Tristan dancing by himself. The only people left was himself, Tristan and a few stoners who crashed the beach party trying to light joints. Miles watched as Tristan danced sexually looking his way.

Miles bit his lip and he knew Tristan was trying to tease him. They hadn't really talked much. Miles wasn't sure if Tristan even wanted to talk to him since he had tried to go for Zoe. Miles was kind of upset that she had blew him off for Grace. But Miles couldn't really blame her.

Miles decided to swallow all of his pride and walk his way up to Tristan. "So um why are you still here, Tris?"

"I don't know" Tristan shrugged ending his sexual dance which bummed Miles out. Miles had enjoyed the show. "I just didn't feel like leaving. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Zoe dumped you for Grace" Tristan replied. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"It's not like I was in love with her" Miles snapped. "Besides were not even friends."

Tristan nodded. "Okay. I better go."

"No wait" Miles grabbed Tristan's hand quickly stopping Tristan. Tristan stopped and looked back at Miles. It took them both back to the thunderstorm. "Don't go....." Miles stared at Tristan desperately. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. Not just for that but for everything."

Tristan noticed the stoners had left and he made his way over to the campfire. Miles made his way over to Tristan sitting down next to him. He looked over at Tristan who was staring at the flames. "Tris, are you okay?"

"Yeah" Tristan nodded sadly. "I was just thinking about...." Tristan stopped himself from continuing. He didn't want to bring it up. He felt it was too much. "Never mind."

"You know I'm sorry" Miles said feeling regretful. "I truly am."

"Why would you be sorry, Miles?"

"Because I hurt you" Miles replied. "I was such a dick and I ruined the one good thing in my life." Tristan stared at Miles trying to read him. "I'm an idiot, Tris."

"And that was me?" Tristan asked with a sad smile on his face. "I was that one good thing?"

Miles nodded. He knew he meant what he was telling Tristan. Tristan was good to him and Miles walked all over him. He called Tristan desperate and Tristan still stuck by him and tried making it right. He tried to make him happy but Miles did what he always did. He pushed the one who mattered most away. Miles meant it.

"I really loved you" Tristan told Miles. Tristan looked away trying to avoid eye contact with Miles. "And all I wanted was for you to love me back."

"I didn't think I did" Miles revealed to Tristan. Tristan still wouldn't look at him. He could tell that Tristan was afraid to talk to him. "But after you went on that date with Gage.... I was jealous. And I wanted to win you back but I knew it was too late."

Tristan turned to Miles stunned. He didn't know if Miles meant it. But it shocked him. Tristan wanted so bad to believe it. "You were jealous?"

"Yeah" Miles nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else.... So I went for Zoe."

"I thought you really liked her" Tristan stared at Miles. "I even let Zoe go for you. So why use her?"

"I'm still confused, Tris" Miles said. "I'm not sure if I'm bi or gay or whatever. I'm still trying to figure that out here."

"I can't believe you were going to use my best friend!" Tristan screamed at Miles. "You have to be the most self righteous, idiotic, dick faced asshole I've ever met......"

Miles pulled Tristan into a kiss. Tristan kissed him back wrapping his arms around Miles. Miles bit down on Tristan's bottom lip causing Tristan to let out a moan. Tristan remembered the good times he had with Miles. But he also remembered the bad which caused him to pull away.

"Tris?"

"No" Tristan snapped harshly at Miles. He couldn't believe how inconsiderate Miles was being. Tristan didn't want to be used by the guy who used him already. "I'm not some piece of meat you can use and suck on when you want, Miles."

"I'm not trying to use you" Miles shook his head, honestly. "I'm trying to tell you that I love you too. And that I regret hurting you."

Tristan stared at Miles wanting to believe him. But he didn't know if Miles meant it or not. After his breakup with Miles, Tristan cried for days and Zoe was the only one who seemed to care that he was hurt. In a weird way his breakup with Miles made Tristan and Zoe grow closer. The breakup made Tristan think Miles never cared about him. Tristan felt conflicted about Miles. He wasn't sure if he could trust Miles or not.

"I don't believe you" Tristan argued. "All you ever tell me are lies, Miles. You hurt me and then leave me for Maya."

"I'm over Maya" Miles promised reaching for Tristan's hand. Tristan jerked away but Miles still grabbed it. "I'm sorry, Tris. I want you and I need your help."

"With what?"

"Figuring out if I'm gay" Miles shrugged. "I haven't even told Winston I might be fully gay.... I just need your help, Tris."

Tristan nodded. He looked away from Miles. He was trying to process everything that had been said. Miles had told him he was in love with him. Tristan wasn't sure if Miles was being serious or wanted sex. Tristan felt like he could believe Miles this time. He wanted to believe Miles.

He still loved him.

"Do you really love me?" Tristan asked seriously. "Or is that just so you can get some?"

"Tris, if I was only after sex" Miles said. "Then I'd find someone to have sex with and not be here." Tristan stared at Miles believing Miles was being genuine. "Yes I love you, Tristan James Milligan."

"But it doesn't change anything" Tristan shook his head. "I mean you still hurt me. You called me desperate, Miles."

"I know and I'm sorry" Miles replied. "I screwed up so bad, Tris. But I want to make it right. Okay?"

"How?" Tristan rolled his eyes. "How can you make this right, Miles? We're not even together anymore."

"But" Miles grinned. "You could forgive me. And we could get past it." Miles tried to read Tristan and see if he was believing anything he was saying. "And we could be together again." Maybe.

"I don't know, Miles" Tristan responded sadly looking down at the sand. "You really hurt me. I don't know about this."

Tristan wanted to jump at the chance. But he didn't want to be desperate anymore. He wasn't sure about any of it. Miles watched as Tristan avoided eye contact once again. He didn't want Tristan to look away from him. He grabbed Tristan's chin and turned Tristan to look into his eyes.

Tristan gulped heavily. "Miles...."

Miles stared into Tristan's eyes and smiled. "Look at me." Tristan stared back into his eyes confused. He was confused by everything at the moment. "I'm in love with you, Tris. It's always been you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you" Miles repeated. "It's always been you. Even in Paris it was always you. You're the one."

Tristan couldn't hold back any longer and he attacked Miles' lips.  
Miles laid Tristan on the ground and he hovered over Tristan kissing back. He slipped his hands in Tristan's shorts playing with Tristan. Tristan let out a moan and Miles slowly pulled Tristan's shorts down towards his ankles and moved down towards it.

"Miles, what are you doing?"

"Making you feel better" Miles moaned. "Just close your eyes and enjoy baby."

Tristan closed his eyes and could feel Miles going down on him. It was the first time Miles had ever done that to him. They had done stuff together but Miles had never done this to him. Tristan couldn't help but moan from pleasure. It felt good.

It felt good to feel Miles on him. Tristan was use to being the one who did stuff like this for Miles during their first relationship. But now Miles was doing it for him. Maybe Miles really does want it to be different this time. He loves me he has too. Tristan moaned pulling at Miles' hair.

"Miles" Tristan whimpered. "I want you in me."

Miles removed his mouth and grinned. He yanked Tristan's flip flops off before yanking at Tristan's shorts and pulling them off as well. He stood up and kicked his own shoes off. Miles pushed out of his own shorts tripping which caused Tristan to chuckle.

"Funny" Miles smiled as he laid on top of Tristan. He kissed him and massaged Tristan's dick moaning. Tristan yanked at Miles' shirt. "You want this off too baby?"

Tristan nodded biting his lip. "Please."

Miles giggled pulling his shirt off and throwing it. He then looked down at Tristan. He started sucking on Tristan's neck and Tristan let out a moan. "Wait Miles do you have protection?"

"Tris" Miles stared confused. "It's not like you can get pregnant...."

Tristan gave Miles a look. "No but there are still sex diseases."

Miles nodded and stood up. He walked over to his shorts and grabbed the condom he had in his pocket. He had planned on getting lucky again with Zoe but she blew him off. Miles returned to the ground with Tristan.

He grinned at Tristan and handed the condom to Tristan. "Put it on me, Tris."

Tristan bit the package and pulled out the rubber rubbing it on Miles. Once it was on Miles leaned down and passionately kissed Tristan. He put Tristan's legs on his shoulders as he entered Tristan's bottom.

Tristan let out a rough moan. "Miles!"

"God Tris" Miles moaned in pleasure. "You're still so fucking tight."

Miles started to move and Tristan grasped at Miles' chest. Tristan closed his eyes gasping. "Miles, say it."

"Say what, Tris?"

"Say you love me" Tristan begged desperately. "Say it please baby."

"I love you" Miles moaned. "I fucking love you, Tris."

Miles started to move faster and faster. Tristan screamed out but that didn't make Miles stop. He kept going and he kept picking up the pace causing Tristan to cum early. "Miles...."

"Can I cum on your face?" Miles asked grinning. "It would be so fucking hot. Can I?"

Tristan shook his head. "No."

Miles rolled his eyes but obeyed. He released himself letting out one final moan before pulling out. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes worn out. He could feel Tristan cuddling on him. He knew he couldn't stay out all night so he pulled away from Tristan.

"I have to go" Miles said standing up and pulling his boxers on. He grabbed his pants and shirt. "My Mom said I have to be home tonight."

"Oh" Tristan nodded. "Will you call me?"

"Yeah" Miles nodded not looking at Tristan as he finished getting dressed. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Tristan watched Miles leave and then he stood up getting dressed himself. He couldn't help but smile. He felt like Miles meant it this time. He felt like this was his second chance with Miles. Miles told him he loved him and then they made love.

Maybe it'll work out this time. Tristan thought to himself. It can work this time. Maybe Miles has changed and actually meant it.

Tristan couldn't get over how much Miles could make him scream. Tristan loved the way Miles made love to him. It had felt good.

Tristan had hope.

He believed that Miles would call him. But he didn't.


	2. 13 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set 13 years after Miles didn't call. This is about how Miles ended up. Chapter 3 will be about Tristan and what he's doing now. Thanks!

It's been thirteen years since that night at the beach. Miles Hollingsworth never thought about it. He was a plastic surgeon and he kept busy with his work. He never thought about Tristan. Miles never called Tristan and they never spoke about it. Miles knew he ruined everything with Tristan. What went down was all his fault.

"We just need to make sure" Nicole Mendes, the intern, told a patient who was begging for a boob job. "That this is what you want to do and that this isn't for your boyfriend or some guy to notice you."

"First off" Patient Gloria interrupted sweet Nicole. "I'm a lesbian and my girlfriend doesn't care what my breast size is as long as she can still eat me out." Nicole nodded awkwardly and looked over at Miles. Miles was grinning so hard trying not to laugh. But he was failing. He found it hilarious. "I want bigger boobs. All my life I've been unhappy about my size and it's time I finally feel how I want to feel."

"Okay" Nicole nodded. "Then um..."

"How about you go check on Mrs. Garner?" Miles asked his intern causing the intern to blush. She had a not so secret crush on her boss. Miles couldn't blame the girl. He knew he was a attractive and successful man. But he would never sleep with her. "See if she's feeling better. Can you do that for me, Nicole?"  
Nicole smiled. "Sure thing, Dr. Hollingsworth. I mean of course..." Nicole tripped over her own feet. Miles caught her and she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Dr. Hollingsworth." Miles let out a sigh of relief once Nicole had left.

"Well she's smitten" Gloria told her doctor. She smiled at him. "She's a wreck around you. How do you feel like her?"

"She's pretty and nice" Miles admitted to his patient. "But I think of her as like a little sister. Nothing more than that." Miles looked at his cell phone and coughed. He put his phone back in his pocket. "Well I have another patient to check on. I'll see you in Surgery in eight hours, okay?"

"Of course" Gloria smiled at Miles. "Good luck with your next patient and if it's a girl wanting a new pair of boobs don't judge her like your little sister did."

Miles laughed and gave Gloria a smile before he walked out. Miles headed to where he was going. He didn't really need to check on another patient. He didn't have to see another patient for another hour or two. Miles just knew what the time was.  
Before Miles could react he was pulled into the broom closet. He was kissed by the beautiful blond man. Miles smiled into the kiss taking control. He pushed the man against the wall sucking on his neck. 

"Miles" The blonde moaned. He couldn't believe him and Miles were doing this again. They had been hooking up for three weeks ever since he started at the hospital. Things were getting serious for the blonde. But he wasn't sure how Miles felt. "I think that maybe we should I don't know talk about this."

"Come on, Als" Miles whined. He just wanted to have sex already. He had a raging boner he needed to get rid of. He had one thing on his mind and that was sex. He really needed some. "Can't we talk after?"

"Miles" Als rolled his eyes. "This is serious. Okay? I really like you and I want to have sex with you. But I really want a relationship with you. Something serious and if you don't I need to know." Als caught his breath. He was talking so fast that his hands were starting to sweat. "I don't want to waste my time. So what are we?"

"I kind of figured we already were boyfriends" Miles admitted with a smile. Als smiled back at Miles. He thought Miles had a contagious smile. Whenever Miles would smile he found himself wanting to do it as well. "Look I want to be your boyfriend if you'll have me. I mean we work in the same hospital so we shouldn't play favorites with each other but yeah I want to be with you."

Als was a Pediatric Surgeon. Whereas Miles was a Plastic Surgeon. 

"Okay" Als blushed unable to hold in his excitement. He couldn't believe this was happening. He and Miles were going to be together now. He felt happy and giddy. "Then I guess that means your my boyfriend."

It wasn't long before Miles was tearing Als' shirt off. He laid Als on the cold floor causing Als to chuckle. Miles laughed as he planted kisses down his chest. Als grabbed at Miles' neck bringing him up to his lips. Miles kissed Als long and passionately. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Als.  
"Miles" Als whispered seductively in his ear. "Can we hurry this up? I have a surgery in forty minutes so we need to be fast."  
Miles chuckled pulling his pants down as Als did his own. Miles rolled a condom on himself as Als waited for him to enter his bottom. Once Miles did Als closed his eyes moaning. Miles started moving as fast as he could. He decided it might as well be a quicky since they didn't have the time. Miles just wanted to get it done so they both could do it again later. He decided after work they could do it longer.

"OHMYGOD" A shrill voice screamed after the door opened. Als pushed Miles off him and pulled his pants up. Miles chuckled as he pulled his up to see Nicole standing there holding her eyes. "I'M SO SORRY!"

"You can uncover your eyes" Miles said standing up and zipping his pants. "Were dressed now geez." Nicole uncovered her eyes feeling flustered. "So Nic did you like what you saw?"

Als hit Miles on the shoulder. "Um so Nicole did you need something?"

"Yes" Nicole nodded. "There was a shooting at a high school and there are a lot of casualties and we need all the doctors help who's on duty. Chief wanted me to find you both...."

"What high school?"

"Degrassi High School..."

"What?" Miles asked shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. He went there when he was a teenager. He hasn't thought about Degrassi in the longest time. "Are you sure that it was Degrassi?"

"Positive, sir..."

Thinking of Degrassi brought up old memories. It made Miles think of someone from his past. 

TRISTAN.


End file.
